Shingeki no Futanari
by FuFapper
Summary: This is a sex and futanari heavy story for all the people that like the SnK girls and love futa action. You better stay away from this fanfic if you do not enjoy futa and sexual content.


**Character stats:**  
><strong><br>MC: Length 6.5 inch Girth medium Glans medium**

**Annie: Length 7.5 inch Girth somewhat thick Glans big**

**Mikasa: Length 8 inch Girth thick Glans very big**

**Ymir: Length 9 inch Girth somewhat thick Glans slim**

**Sasha: Length 6 inch Girth medium Glans medium**

**Krista: Length 5 inch Girth small Glans slim**

It was time to train hand to hand combat and as usually almost no one took it serious. I was one of the few people who actually did and practised all the time. But after a while the fact that almost no one took it serious became an actual problem. I had nothing left to practise since I was able of performing all the moves we should learn and the others almost never wanted to spare with me. I've heard that 2 girls were exceptionally good. One of them was called Annie Leonhardt and the other Mikasa Ackerman. I never had the chance to see them in a hand to hand combat, but I knew how good they could use their 3DGM. I looked around and found Annie. So I just asked her about the training.

_"Hey, you're Annie, right?"_

_"Yeah. You're that guy who always trains like a maniac, right?"_ Annie asked me in a bored tone

_"I guess you could say so."_ I replied with a somewhat nervous tone

_"Anyway, I've heard you were pretty good in hand to hand"_

_"I guess, but what use does it have anyway?"_ Annie questioned me

_"I just think that it's important for us to be ready for everything. We may not be able to fight them like this, but I want to be able of protecting my friends and myself from humans as well."_ I replied to Annie with resolve

Annies normally very bored and kind off sad look on her face changed into a rather surprised one.

_"Are you ok?"_ I asked Annie

_"You look kind of, uhm... awake for a change, haha."_

_"What? It's all fine. You're just the first guy in here that said something that made sense. Most of the guys in here just want to get better with the 3DGM in order to be able of running away from them. They don't care about others."_ She told me

_"Thanks, I guess you're right about that. I can't stand those clowns."_ I said

_"Unfortunately... anyway, let's train."_ Annie said

And so the both of us started to spare. The rumors seemed to be true. Annie was strong for a girl and her technique was the best I've seen in my life. She repeatedly defeated me without being actually serious. At least it seemed so. She acted so calm and cool in battle. Annie was enjoying herself because she really liked fighting. I did the same and even though she always won I had a lot of fun. We kept training together until the end of the training.

_"I guess this is it."_ Annie said

_"For now. This is it for now."_ I replied

_"I'd actually like to train tonight as well, I really have the feeling like getting a lot more skillful by training with you."_

_"Alright."_ Annie said while doing something that I've never seen her do. Smiling

Before training I had to eat something at the canteen. Sasha, Ymir and Krista were sitting next to me. While eating I noticed Annie somewhat far away across the room. I looked from time to time to her for a short amount of time. I was so obsessed with getting better that I never really paid that much attention to the girls. But this day while training with her, I realised how beautiful Annie is. She has a muscular, lean body, blonde hair and a really nice face. The girls sitting next to me noticed that I kept looking at Annie. So Ymir started to talk about that

_"Fell in love Mr. Responsible? Or are you just planing to give her a fucking?"_

_"What the? What's that about and why do you call me like that?"_ I asked in shock

Sasha and Krista had an awkward look on their faces.

_"Because you spent the whole fucking day with her and keep staring at her? And I call you like that for obvious reasons, seriously, why do you bother training so much."_ Ymir said in a somewhat condescending and playful tone

_"Oh man, what's that about? Let me look at whatever I want and yes, I unlike you trained today Ms. Slacker."_ I replied with a bit anger in my voice

_"Calm your tits, I'm just messing with you."_ Ymir said with closed eyes

I just kept quite after she said that. After that Ymir took off one of her shoes.

_"Why are you doing that Ymir?"_ Krista asked with as always a shy tone

_"Just a test."_ Ymir replied while having a smirk on her face

Ymir moved her feet towards my crotch. She pressed her foot softly against my cock and moved her foot a bit from left to right. I know got why she took off a shoe and blushed because of the feeling of having her foot on my dick. I took her foot and pushed it away.

_"What was that supposed to mean?"_ I asked rather shocked again

_"Hehe, as I said. Just a test. I had a feeling that you'd be hard because I mentioned Annie and that you probably want to fuck her. Guess I was right."_ Ymir said while grinning

_"Woah, you're getting way over the top to prove your point."_ Sasha said

Krista blushed because of the awkward situation. The people around us have luckily not noticed what happened. I looked around to confirm this though and I decided to keep quite in order to keep it this way.

_"Well, you'll eventually lose interest in her anyway. After all, she is one of those girls."_ Ymir said arrogantly

_"What are you even talking about?"_ I asked her

Sasha and Krista had wide opened eyes, as if they knew what Ymir was about to say.

_"Well, since I'm nice today I'll tell you. She's just like some other girls in here a dickgirl"_

_"She... has a dick? I, really don't believe you for some reason. Stop teasing and trolling me Ymir."_ I said

_"Oh, am I?"_ Ymir said while looking at Krista and Annie

They both looked as if Ymir told the truth and as if they were this way as well. Than I remembered all of a sudden. I've heard about girls and women like that. It's a gene-defect or something like that and it's supposed to be rather common around here. So she really is telling the truth.

_"Well, whatever. Look! She's coming over here."_ Ymir said

Annie went in my direction, since she apparently finished eating.

_"So, are you ready?"_ Annie asked with her usual facial expression and bored tone

_"Yeah, I'm ready."_ I replied while standing up and following her outside

While the both of us trained Annie started to talk mid fight.

_"I noticed. Don't do it."_ Annie said

_"Huh?"_ I replied and dropped my guard allowing Annie to take me down this way

_"Don't try to start something with me or the like."_ Annie said with an emotionless expression while pressing me on the ground and sitting on me

_"Is it because of your..."_ I said with hesitation

_"What?"_ Annie questioned with surprise

"_Ymir told me that just now."_ I told her

Annies face turned back to normal and she stood up.

_"Guess you know it now."_ Annie said

_"Yeah, but whatever, right?"_ I replied

_"Whatever? That's an unusual reaction."_

_"Well, why should I bother while training? By the way. Is that the reason why you said that I shouldn't try starting something, or is it something else. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm just asking."_

_"Uh huh. It's not going to work out anyway with a guy because of it."_ Annie said while looking on the ground

_"C'mon that's silly. I don't think that that's really going to stop every guy from at least trying."_ I replied to comfort Annie

_"Is that so? I wonder. It's just that I never met a guy like this."_

_"Well... I don't know about the other guys here but it's not something that would stop me."_ I told to Annie

_"Prove it."_ Annie said while moving towards me while I still was lying on the ground.

I didn't really realise what just happened for a second. I didn't knew what to do, we were on the training place and it was night, so no one was around. I touched Annies crotch and felt her soft cock through her pants. It didn't even feel strange to do it, it even aroused me. Annie took a step back.

_"So, you mean it huh? You really wouldn't back off because of it?"_ Annie asked

_"No, I really wouldn't. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it. I... think that I even prefer it this way."_ I said while blushing and awaiting Annies reply to what I just said

_"You what?"_ Annie said with surprise

_"You really are different."_

_"I know that, hehe. This uhm... sounds probably strange but since I already touched him..."_

_"You want to go further?"_ Annie asked

_"I mean, why not? If you want to, I'm ready. Doing something to release all the stress together doesn't sound that bad."_ I told her

_"You're right. I've never..."_ Annie said with hesitation and a somewhat shy expression

_"Than let's go somewhere safe and do it."_ I said to her with a soft smile on my face

**AnnieXmc**

Annie and I went to a cabin near the training field and lit some candles in order to not attract people nearby. But the way it looked like no one was nearby anyway. I didn't really know how to start so I followed my instinct and kissed her while touching her lower back with a hug. Annie replied the kiss and embraced me. I than touched her ass with one hand and moved the other one towards her crotch and started to rub against her cock. Annie started to breathe a little heavy and rubbed against my cock with her hand as well. We started to french kiss each other for about 2 minutes while doing so. Both Annie and I went hard and I already could tell that Annies thing has a nice size. After that we started to take off each others clothes. Annie really had a great body, lean, yet muscular which is rare among girls. I of course also noticed her 7.5 inch cock. The tips of our cocks touched each other and our precum fused together. I dropped to my knees and started to kiss Annies abs while stroking her dick. Annie seemed to enjoy that a lot, so did I. She grabbed my head and moaned quietly. I licked the precum off of her glans and kissed the tip of her cock. Afterwards I have bent her cock up so I could lick her cock from the balls, to the underside of her penis and than to the glans. I did this 3 times and put than her dicks head into my mouth. I pushed my head further down to take more than half of her cock and pressed my tongue against the underside while firmly gripping her ass. I did this for several minutes until she was about to cum. She looked me in the eyes as if she would ask if it's ok to cum. I just kept on sucking until she was just about to cum and I could already feel her cock pulsating. She came a lot in my mouth. I drank every single drop out of her dick.

_"Your last shot must've been pretty long ago."_ I said to Annie

_"Yeah, that's true."_ She said while breathing heavy

"_You did this... amazing. I never thought it would feel as good as this."_

_"Thanks Annie, I did my best. It felt great for me to."_

_"Well, I know now what it's like to get oral sex. Let's see how it's the other way around."_ Annie said with a satisfied smile on her face.

She dropped to her knees and started licking all over my cock until every part of him was completely wet. She than looked me in the eyes and slowly put my glans in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around my glans. She looked as if she enjoyed the taste the same way I enjoyed her taste. She put half of my cock inside her mouth and started bumping her head up and down over and over again while grabbing my thighs. I than asked her.

_"Since you never had sex with a guy, you never had, well... anal."_ I said

_"Do you want to try it?"_

Annie put my dick out of her mouth and nodded slowly her head. She stood up, pressed her hands against the wall and bend over. I rubbed my glans against her firm ass and hot dogged her for a while. After that I pressed my precum and spit filled cock against her asshole. Annie moaned after the head went in. I took my cock almost entirely out just to push him in even deeper than before. I made sure that her ass was stretched enough for me to go wild. I than started fucking her ass slowly by getting completely in and than almost completely out of her ass with my cock. After a while Annies ass tightened up. I moaned because of the sensation her ass gave me by being so tightly wrapped around my cock. Annie noticed later that I was about to cum.

_"Do it!"_ Annie said while looking satisfied from the analfucking

I came right in her ass and pushed my cock as deep in her as I could. Afterwards I made Annie stand straight while being in her ass and embraced her. I gently touched her fit body while kissing her neck.

_"How was it Annie?"_

_"It felt way better than I expected. We... need to do this again some time. But, how was it for you?"_

_"That's good to hear. For me? Well, the cum in your ass should answer you that question."_ I said happilly

Annie and I spent after having sex some time together in the cabin. We cuddled, talked and kissed. After that both of us went to our rooms and looked forward to our training and our next quality time.

**Afterword**

That's it for the first chapter. I simply had to start this futa story with Annie as the first love interest and sex partner, since she's my favorite SnK girl 3 Tbh it turned out better than expected. I also will include the character stats in future chapters just so people don't forget about the stats, which imo were a good idea if I may say so myself :3 I am pretty satisfied with the girls sizes at the moment, I may or may not change them in the futere though. Nuh, probably not :P They kinda fit the way they are right now. I have a lot ideas for future chapters with all the other females from SnK. I'm not sure which girl will be the main one for the next chapter. I may as well just include 2-3 girls for the next one. So feel free to tell me which girl/girls you want to write about next ;)


End file.
